Land of Warrior
by Thedarkwolf14
Summary: When a mysterious person murders Rachel's parents Wolf,Rachel and Ezekiel will set off on an epic quest!  Will they meet new faces? will tragedies happen? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Land of Warrior

In a land where warriors fought there lived a man named Crowley. This man had gotten married with a woman named Susan and they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy. They decided to call him Wolf. They thought the peaceful village Parker town was the perfect place to move into. As Wolf grew older his father taught him more and more about being a good warrior.

So as a result Wolf was a great rookie warrior and he trained every day. Wolf was walking one day and he spotted a young man in front of a pile of wood so he decided to see what was up. Wolf confronted the boy and said Hi! The boy stumbled to the ground, startled he picked himself up and said "What was that for, sneaking up to a guy like that?"

Wolf apologized, and then he asked what the boy was doing. The boy was actually practicing sorcery and his new fire attack, but he finally confessed that that was the only magic spell he knew how to do. Then an arrow flew right past Wolf's face and startled he looked around to see who caused it. "Up here, you moron!" shouted a young lady who was standing up in a tree. Wolf said "hey" then he started charging for her shimmying up the tree. She leaped off and landed on Wolf's Head! Wolf back flipped and swung his stick smacking her in the face. "Ouch!" She shrieked and ran to the boy who was practicing sorcery. "Ezekiel, help me!" She cried. So it turns out the boy's name is Ezekiel.

What's wrong? Well, that kids good. Yeah, well don't bother me. I'm busy, Rachel. Wolf said he didn't want to cause any harm so they became friends. Rachel said "hey, let's all train at the training field!" They both agreed and they ran to the training field. Rachel decided to set up targets to shoot at and Ezekiel cut down trees to practice his fire spell, but wolf didn't know what to do and he felt embarrassed that he did not have an actual metal sword. So he climbed a tree and watched the other two. "TAKE THAT!" Ezekiel cried and unleashed fire on the trees burning them to a crisp, and as wolf turned to look at Rachel she was walking away and the targets all had bulls' eyes in them.

"Hey wolf, to sissy to train?" Rachel said and wolf cried "NO!" He jumped off and pulled out his sword. He went to cut something but he ended up hurting himself instead. "HA!" Rachel said. Then Ezekiel and Rachel walked away leaving wolf in the dust.

Wolf decided to go home but his parents were gone! He looked around but he couldn't find them anywhere! But he saw a small letter on the cupboard that read

Dear Wolf

Sorry we left on such short notice but the king wanted Crowley and me right away. So you will have to make your own supper tonight sweetie but don't fret, we'll be home in two days. Don't do anything stupid and don't leave the VILLAGE! We love you, see you soon.

Love mom

"Oh," wolf said and he decided to make supper. He grabbed a pot and other numerous cooking ingredients and utensils. He put water in a pot and all of the ingredients for the recipe. Then he slowly cooked it on the stove. As he waited he saw a bright light on the hill he used to play on through the slightly open frame of his kitchen window. He decided to go and examine it. He found a little chest on the hill but it was locked. "DAMN!" Wolf shouted. Then he realized the key was beside it. He took the key and shoved it into the lock. It slowly slid open and there was a small shining, metal sword inside. The sword had a very strange transcription in it. He didn't know what the symbol meant but he knew Ezekiel knew a lot about ancient markings. He decided he would take it to him later. He went back inside his house with the sword and smelt something delicious. The soup he had made before was ready. Then the door busted open and Rachel ran in! She was crying and she ran up and hugged Wolf. Wolf was stunned and asked Rachel "why are you crying?" "COME ON!" She cried and ran out. They ran stumbling over roots and branches to her house.

They're were her parents, dead and bloody on the floor. "Someone must have murdered them" Ezekiel remarked, examining the bodies on the floor. "Hmmm so we should… OH!" Wolf corruptly shouted. "Ezekiel, what do you make of this?" Handing him the sword Ezekiel studied it carefully and finally said that the strange transcription read "Whosoever takes this sword will forever possess the power of a Gorilla and the speed of a Cheetah." At that moment Wolf grabbed the sword and slid it into his scabbard (which usually held his wooden sword).

Then Rachel piped up and said "we must find the murderer." Angrily she started to run for the door but Ezekiel stopped her and remarked with a serious tone in his voice "There is no use. First, we must train. Secondly, we must eat. And finally, we must rest. We will set out tomorrow." They walked to the training field and Wolf could barely withstand the excitement to try out his new sword. So he willingly tried to cut down a tree, which worked and it fell on the ground. Then they saw that the training field was a barren wasteland!

"W... what happened"? Wolf said. ROOOARR! A red dragon came flying out of the sky and plopped down on the field. It flew at Wolf, but he jumped out of the way. The dragon came back for another attack. Ezekiel unleashed a fiery blast, but the dragon just sucked it in like a sponge with water! Rachel shot an arrow and hit the dragon, but that just made it angrier. Wolf jumped on the dragons back, hanging on for dear life. Wolf could barely stay on since the dragon was furious, and was flying around like crazy.

Then wolf had had enough, he got up and shoved the sword into its neck. The dragon started falling and Rachel swiftly tied a rope to an arrow. She shot it against a tree, then said "WOLF! CATCH"! and threw it as hard as she could. Wolf grabbed it and jumped off of the falling dragon. He then swung to the tree and jumped off. "Why would it attack us like that"? Rachel asked. "I can't understand it either", Ezekiel pondered "Well, lets go to my house and prepare, looks like training is canceled"

. They went to Wolf's house and packed food, water, and other supplies, then went to bed. "Wolf..." "hmm"? Wolf was dreaming. "Wolf... who's there". Great, you noticed me. "W...Who are you"? That is not important now, you have a certain role. "my role"? "What role"? Then wolf woke up! By Rachel nudging him "Hey wake up, we're leaving now". "OK" and wolf got up and left. "Did you have a good sleep"? Ezekiel asked. "Yep"! Rachel said. "Humph" Wolf said. (Should I tell them what happened?) "What about you, Wolf"? Ezekiel asked. "Yeah, just fine" he said. So they were off to the market. It wasn't a long walk, just a brief trip. They got to a river with two rocks, so you could cross. Rachel and Ezekiel crossed easily, but Wolf slipped and fell.

"Help! Help Me! AAAAAH"! Not noticing it was only one foot deep.

"Wolf, get up". Rachel said. Wolf looked down and said "ha, I knew that was there all along". He stood up and started walking "What was that"? "Oh, Wolf had had a phobia of water since he was 3". They continued walking and reached the gate of the city. The trio walked to the gate, and then a voice rang out of the gate. "Speak up, who's there"? "I'm Wolf, son of Crowley and Susan". "Crowley and Susan"! He shouted. "Come right in!" "But wait, who are those two?" "There with me", Wolf said. "Alright, OPEN THE GATE!" He shouted. The gate came rising up. The three entered, and saw the beauties of Nalucia City.

Crowded with people, and all sorts of booths set up. Wolf turned around and said, "How much money do you have on you"? Ezekiel revealed 80 dollars, Rachel Took out 60 and wolf had 90 totaling up to 220 dollars! "We must use this wisely", Ezekiel said. We can blow it all on.. and just like that, Wolf and Rachel were gone. "Sometimes I wonder about those two", and he went to find them. Wolf was exploring the wonders of the booths and ran into a mysterious man.

"Sorry mister" and wolf ran off The man looked behind him and just snickered. Then wolf ran into a man who knew a lot about dragons. "Welcome stranger I see you're new around here" he said. "Yes I am" Wolf said "Say can I look into one of these books" "Sure look into anything you desire" And wolf picked up a book about dragons He opened to a random page and he saw a picture that looked exactly like the dragon that attacked him earlier!

"Um excuse me but I had a recent encounter with this dragon how is it normally supposed to act"? He said "Peaceful one of the nicest dragons" wolf was dumbfounded "But... The dragon attacked me and showed no sign of resistance!" The man looked seriously and said "That's probably because of the worlds unbalance"

"Unbalance?" "Yes I am new to this information also, if you talked to someone wiser they could probably explain it to you" So wolf said thanks and left. Rachel was walking and she entered a archer shop she stopped by the counter and asked "What is this liquid?" The man answered "That's a liquid you pour over your arrows, It is extremely flammable but The arrows don't get burned and turn them into fire arrows. If you use it wisely it could cover up to 50 arrows" "How much?" "Were actually having a discount only 20 dollars" "I'd like to purchase this then" "OK" and she left and found Ezekiel frowning at her

"What did I say about spending money wisely!" he yelled "Zeke calm down it was only 20 doll..." "never mind let's go find Wolf and we'll buy useful stuff" and then they bumped into wolf right away. "Ezekiel I want to talk to you about something" "Sure What's up?" "Whats the Unbalance?" "Unbalance? Sorry never heard of it" Wolf was amazed, Zeke was the wisest person he knew and he was stumped. "Alright lets go". And they went through Nalucia city. They were walking down the forest path and wolf heard something. Then a mysterious figure jumped into a tree and said "Who art thou!" "Whats it to you?" Wolf yelled And he jumped down his head was covered with cloth only revealing his blond hair and an eye. Then he charged at Ezekiel then Zeke jumped up and he was going to use a fire blast but the man speeding up and struck Zeke with his needle Ugh! He yelled and fell to the ground ZEKE! Rachel cried and she poured some juice on an arrow and she shot it at the guy but the guy jumped and ran at Rachel then wolf was furious, he smashed the guy with his fist and cut him slightly RRGH he cried and fell to his knees. wolf pointed his sword at him and said "Give up" while Rachel tended Zeke's wounds. "AARON"! A female voice rang out "what are you doing"? Then a young lady came out of the forest "Never mind Rose" he said "just go back to the house" "I will not!" "what are you doing to these three?" Wolf walked up to her and said "he was hanging around in a tree and all of a sudden he attacked us!" "You mean he jumped you? That can't be!" Aaron got up and said "These three, I thought you were the Iblis Trigger" "Iblis Trigger?" wolf said "The one causing the Unbalance?" Rose asked "yes" Aaron said "WHAT IS THIS UNBALANCE ANYWAY!" Wolf shouted Aaron walked up and said "The unbalance is when the world starts going nuts, peaceful creatures go mad and natural disasters occur" Then the earth started shaking "Tremors!" Wolf shouted then it ended "I have to get going come on rose" "OK bye!" She shouted and left. Wolf ran to Rachel and Ezekiel "Is he gonna be OK?" "He should be but he's gonna need rest and we need to find an inn and fast" So Rachel carried Ezekiel and they set off.

Finally after a long walk the next town came into view Foggset Town they entered and they found an inn to stay the night in.

Wolf got up early and went outside, he looked across the lake but couldn't see anything the fog was too heavy "well this is why they call it Fogset town" Then Rachel came up next to him "How is Zeke holding up?" Rachel hesitated then said "The needle Aaron hit Ezekiel with was coated with a poison." She had tears in her eyes then looked at him and said "If we don't find an antidote he will... will... Wolf looked at her and said "You care for him don't you? She started to cry. "He was my only friend till I met you Wolf We need to find that antidote!" "Then we will do you know what it is?" "Its a flower with a blue inside and a purple outside it usually grows near trees but if we look hard enough we can find it" "Let's go into the forest then" Wolf said And they set off.

They were walking and then they were jumped by a pack of wolves Rachel shot some arrows and hit 3 of them wolf stabbed his sword into 2 of them The the unspeakable happened, A giant cursed wolf jumped out And attacked Wolf. It was on top of him clawing him until Rachel jumped on its back with two knives in it she was stabbing it constantly and it fell over "Wolf! Are you all right?" He got up and said "I'm fine nothing I can't recover from." Then Rachel said "Look what was in its mouth." There lay the flower perfectly fine. "It must have been eating and had the flower in its mouth when it heard us." well lets go back Rachel was leaving but something caught Wolf's eye A green egg was lying in a giant nest. "It looks abandoned" Wolf thought "I'll take it with me". So Wolf placed the egg gently in his pack and went to catch up with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Land of Warrior chapter 2

Wolf and Rachel were walking back from the forest, when Rachel noticed the egg in Wolf's pack. "What's that?, She asked him. "Oh, it's something I found in the forest, It looked abandoned, so I decided to take it with me". They got back to the Inn, and Ezekiel looked even worse. "OK, I'll make the medicine and you can make sure nothing else bad happens to him". Rachel walked into the kitchen. Wolf sat by Ezekiel's bed. Rachel came back from the kitchen when Ezekiel started moaning. "It's OK, all better now". Rachel carefully placed a spoonful into Zeke's mouth, and placed a bowl of the medicine by his bed. "Well?". "We just wait and see if it works." she said. "OK, well I'm turning in. See you in the morning." Wolf got up and went towards his room. He looked back and saw one of Rachel's tears land on Ezekiel's chest.

Ezekiel awoke to see Rachel asleep with her head on his chest. He saw the kitchen light was on, so he gently picked up Rachel and placed her in her bed. He then went to see what was in the kitchen. Wolf was raiding the larder. "Wolf? What are you doing?". Wolf looked back and saw Ezekiel was awake. "Hey, your awake, that's great!". "Yeah, who healed me anyways?" "Rachel made the medicine. I don't know fuck all about that sorta thing, herbs, preheating the fridge, I don't really care, should we wake Rachel?". "No, let her sleep, and you shouldn't be in the food anyways." "I was hungry! Oh well good night." "Yep".

"Wolf!". Wolf was having a strange dream. "Wake up! "Huh, oh its you again". "OK, I'm going to lend you some of my power for your role." "What? your power? And what is my Role? I can't explain now your gonna wake up soon". How do you know when I''m gonna wa., and Wolf awoke. "Wow, another dream. That's it, I'm gonna have to talk about these.

Rachel woke up, and saw Ezekiel talking to Wolf. "Oh my god!". Rachel ran and hugged Ezekiel. "Your alright!". "Yeah, I'm doing okay, kinda weak in the knees, but nothing to worry about". "I'm glad that your alright." "Wolf says he's been having strange dreams, Rachel". "Really, how strange?". "Well, I will be asleep and then this woman will wake me up. She'll talk about my certain role, and last night she said she was lending me her power." "Weird". "Yeah, we should start going though, we have a long trip ahead of us", Ezekiel said. They grabbed there packs and set off.

The trio were walking through Fogset town, when they saw someone running. "Augh! Run, its huge and scary!" He ran past the group. Huge,Scary? What is..? Then a giant stone Golem picked up Wolf. "Holy shit!". Ezekiel cast his fireball, and burnt it. It cried in pain and dropped Wolf. Then darkness shrouded the Golem, and it exploded into millions of pieces. "Um, what just happened?". Then a young woman jumped from the bushes. She was young and beautiful. She had long blonde hair than ran down her back. Wolf was interested in her looks

"So are you intruders, or just lost?" she said. "I don't see your name written on the town!", Wolf said. "Wolf ,don't make her angry. She has strong magic, I can sense it", Ezekiel said. "Name's Amanda." "I'm Wolf, this is Rachel, and that's Ezekiel." "Zeke for short", he cut in. Then A black ball of darkness with two yellow beady eyes and covered with chains rose from the Golem remains. It was floating around the group. "Shit,not again." Amanda look worried. "What?". "This Spirit has been haunting the town possessing different items like the pile of rocks, it turned them into a Golem."

The Spirit floated around, and went into a tree. The trees roots acted as legs, and it pulled them from the ground, becoming a possessed tree! "Help me ward it off!", Amanda cried, rushing into battle. She jumped up onto the Tree, just to be thrown off of it. She quickly got up, but the tree just smacked her with its branch.

Becoming impatient she cried "Well? Come on!" She cried and was trying to fight it. Wolf ran and tried to chop off a leg and was picked up and being choked "Hang on Wolf!" Ezekiel cried releasing a fireball the the tree and was burning its leaves. The tree, crying in pain released its grasp of Wolf catching his breath he went in for another attack. Rachel coated her arrows with her fire juice she bought earlier and shot the tree in the eyes burning its face It just brushed it off "Damn this thing is strong!" Rachel cried "Wolf here!" Amanda cast a spell on Wolf's sword shrouding it in dark magic "Aim for the head!" Wolf nodding in agreement ran for the tree ran up its branches and was sitting on its shoulders. The tree started flailing around trying to get Wolf off. "Shit, its hard to hold on!" Ezekiel then cast a freezing spell on its feet keeping it in place "There's your opportunity Wolf take it!" He then shoved his sword in its face. Screaming in pain the tree shriveled up and just stayed there

"Whew thanks guys couldn't of done it myself!" Amanda was grateful "Zeke when did you learn the freezing spell? Wolf asked "I don't know I just saw you needed help so I just casted it." Amanda walked over to them and spotted the egg in Wolf's pack "Oh my god where did you find this?" "In the forest, why?" "Oh um mm.. No reason." "OK?" Rachel said making a cuckoo sign with her finger to Ezekiel. Ezekiel just chuckled "We work well together don't we?" Amanda said "Uh sure I guess." Wolf said "Where are you guys headed?" Amanda asked "Were going to the great Fragont City to get my parents." "Wait Wolf why are you blurting out all of what were going to do?" Rachel questioned him "No it's Ok I don't want to intrude, but is it ok if I come along?" "Why?" Ezekiel asked "My father lives in that city and strange monsters have been appearing all of a sudden so I was wondering if you could escort me please?" She made puppy dog eyes "Well we could use a hand the more the merrier right guys?" Wolf looked at Ezekiel "Fine by me." He stated Wolf looked at Rachel "Whatever." She said and the four of them set off.

Wolf's POV

We were walking down a beaten damp path to Fragont city. Ezekiel and Rachel were walking beside each other talking, I heard a noise in the bush. I just shrugged it off to be my imagination but sure enough it wasn't my imagination. A zombified creature leaped from the tress screaming it landed on top of me tearing at my flesh "Get this thing off of me!" I shouted Amanda grabbed it and threw it off. It rolled and pounced at Rachel.. but it did not hit Rachel. Ezekiel was standing in front of her defending her and it pounced him Rachel grabbed its neck and slit it. It moaned fell in a heap to it's death

"What the hell?" I shouted "A hunter,"It sneaks around in the bushes and attacks by pouncing." She looked at me "Are you OK?"Amanda said I looked at my chest and it was ripped open "Oh god." Rachel saw my wound "It's alright I got bandages in my pack" Amanda said She leaned me up against a tree and reached in her pack. She then started wrapping the bandages around my chest I'm getting goosebumps by her touching my chest. "There that should do it." She looked at me and I just smiled.

"I'm getting tired of walking!" I said "OK we can set up camp here." Ezekiel went looking for a good camping spot. Rachel climbed a tree to get a better view. But then that stupid black ball of darkness came back but it was acting funny. The chains on it broke loose! And it unfolded into a black demon like creature with flowing red hair It grabbed Amanda and was starting to possess her! I went in and attacked its arm and the arm came off. Amanda fell in a heap and wasn't moving. I was pissed now.

But my body was acting strange I was... Glowing? And I heard a voice "In times like this I will lend you my power." I felt good... great! More than myself! I rushed in with my glowing sword and sliced the demon. It screamed and I can tell I really hurt it that time. It was weakened but not down for the count so I started levitating and I shone really bright then The light burst from my body and rushed to the demon and devoured it in light. "Hah! Now your gonna.. gonna" And I fell from exhaustion.

I awoke to see Rachel's face "Augh! What are you doing?" "Well me and Ezekiel came back to see you and Amanda lying on the ground. What happened?" "We were attacked by a monstrous demon, you know that black ball with chains we saw in Fogset town?" "Yeah" "Well it came back but the chains broke loose! and a Demon unfolded from it it attacked Amanda and my body was acting strange, I heard a voice and I got these amazing light powers! I killed the demon with those powers...Wolf explained Well lets eat!" Ezekiel said

Third person

Ezekiel started a fire with his spell and hung a pot over it and they sat around it. "So what are we doing in Fragant town?" Rachel asked "Well that's where the kingdom is so that's where mom and dad are" Wolf said "There gonna be pissed when they see me..." "And we'll find my father" Amanda stated "OK well supper looks ready I'll dish it out" Ezekiel said "It looks so good" Wolf said and they started eating and as soon as they finished went to bed

"This looks like the spot" A Russian voice said "Yeah he's here" another voice said "Well? Lets kill him" Then a rustle in the bushes was well rustling and they both scurried off

Wolf awoke and looked around to see his comrades sound asleep he looked at his egg it seemed to be getting bigger "I can't wait for it to hatch I wonder what it is?" He picked up the egg gently put it in his back pack and woke the others.

"Were not to far away from the city." Wolf said "Lets get going."

The group was headed toward the city when another tremor happened "Whoa!" Amanda almost fell over.

"More tremors!" Wolf pointed out.

"Well its over let's move on but be careful of aftershocks." Ezekiel started walking.

They all made it to the city and the guards opened the gate.

"Where's your father?" Wolf asked Amanda

"He owns a shop called Poisonous Touch" she said "It should be around here somewhere"

Then they noticed a commotion up ahead they were about to hang somebody

"But I'm Innocent!" the boy said "You don't have the right to hang your most beloved prince!"

Prince?


End file.
